His Firsts
by I'mYourChemicalRomance
Summary: Logan deals with a new fantasy while he waits to see how Marie responds to that night of drinking. Rogan. R&R!


Summary: Logan deals with a new fantasy while he waits to see how Marie responds to that night of drinking.

Disclaimers: I do not own the X-men. I probably shouldn't because some of those sexy bitches deserve some molesting. *cough*wolverine*cough*

A/N: I saw the amount of reviews I got for Her Twenty-First and was like "Shit, I'm gonna' give 'em a sequel whether I win or lose!" And then I found out like two days ago that I got joint-first! Yay~ :D In my excitement (and an awesome concert Sunday night, always an inspiration) I came up with an interesting sequel. :3 I am extremely proud of my longest one-shot so far. I hope ya'll enjoy!

P.S. I'm sorry it's so long. I couldn't seem to shut up! xD

His Firsts

_One-Shot // Sequel_

_A coy smile spreads across her features as she slowly climbs up my body to perch on my abdomen. I can feel my hard cock straining against her wet folds as she straddles me, moving ever so slightly to make me grit my teeth in aggravation. She was teasing me. Her little pink tongue darts out to wet her lips as she rakes her nails through the hairs on my chest, earning her a deep growl from me. She just smiles in response, dipping her head down to molest my nipples with her mouth._

_Fuck._

_I growl again, grabbing her face to pull her up for a kiss. She responds passionately, her tongue working against mine as I attack her mouth. Needing to breath eventually, she breaks away, kissing down my jaw and to my neck. Her name falls from my lips in a short snipped way, my voice clearly husky from need._

_She lifts her head to give me that fuck-me smile that I've never seen before, but I already love. She brushes her fingers over the hair on my face before reaching down to grasp my cock. I arch up in response, sending myself deep inside of her. We both moan in unison, the feel of her tightness surrounding me almost too much to stand._

_Bending down to kiss me her hips start to move as she rides me slowly. I stop myself from bucking, just to watch her move against me, her nails piercing my stomach. Lifting my hands, I massage her breasts before finally thrusting up in tune to her movements. She gasps out, pushing harder against me as her orgasm rises up from her throat, my name falling from her lips. I laugh but it falls short as my own orgasm assails me, sending me over the edge, her name falling from my lips as well_

"_Marie."_

I come awake to a throbbing erection and sweat damp body, jerking upright in my bed. While the dream had felt real there was no naked Marie beside me and no smell of after sex still in the air. Instead, my own lust filled the room, making the oxygen hard to find as deep breaths were taken into my lungs. The only time I ever had such vivid dreams were when they were nightmares about my past. But that was definitely not a nightmare or in my past. If my memory served me well (and it should minus that whole "lost memory ordeal") then I never had sex with Marie. In fact, she was still a virgin (better be anyway but doubtful) and asleep in her bed.

That dream could have been real, however, if I hadn't rejected her last night. Last night when she eagerly tried to give herself to me. But she was drunk, how could I take something like _that _from her when she was just under the influence of all that alcohol she gulped down? I wasn't that insensitive.

If I was though, that dream would have been real. She would have been riding me all night just like…

Whoa, wait a second. That's what she was doing right, riding me? As in, being on top? That's never happened in real life, let alone me dreaming about it.

I was a feral man, an animal. Naturally I am _always _dominant when it came to sex, relationships, anything. Never in my life had I ever been topped. I would never, for the life of me, let a woman be on top. It gave her the control, the dominance. And yet… in that dream I was clearly being topped by Marie. Fuck, I can still practically feel her nails digging into me from sheer pleasure as she rode me.

And I wasn't turned off. Hell, my stark erection beneath the covers was a sign alone I wasn't turned off.

It doesn't make any sense.

Growling I push the thought away, deciding a cold shower and a lot of beer is a good antibiotic for what ails me. Throwing back the covers I head straight to my personal bathroom, completely naked. This was one of the reasons I had my own bathroom, I'm sure. Before I even became an X-Man or a teacher I got my own bathroom. I have a feeling it's because Chuck knew that I most likely slept naked, and would not be putting on pants to go piss or shower.

Smart man.

Twisting the shower level to cold I take a deep breath before stepping in, that breath leaving in a rush the moment the freezing fucking water hits me. I'm naturally insulated but even I can't suppress a shiver as the droplets run down my body. I fucking hate cold showers, but it's necessary. I very well can't walk down to breakfast with an erection. Well I could but I'd scar too many to count and probably be thrown out, Even Chuck ain't that patient right?

My dream version of Marie's naked body crosses my mind as I lean against the wall. God dammit, that will not help the erection. Willing it away I close my eyes, focusing on something else then Marie or that dream.

Eventually my cock settles down and softens and I'm finally able to get out and get dressed before I head down stairs. Lucky for me it's still pretty early so no one is in the kitchen yet, giving me the chance to grab some beer in a thermos. I choose a thermos because it disguises my beer. I'm not supposed to have beer at a school but Chuck let me slide as long as I didn't make it obvious. And no kid was about to dare take a sip outta' my thermos so I knew it was safe.

I find some microwavable bacon (hurrah for the twenty-first century!) and pop it in. After it's done I take a seat at the table, grabbing the newspaper already there before leaning back in my chair to relax. It was nice and silent, perfect.

Then, to my disappointment, the sound of giggling and excited kids enter my ears a few minutes before five kids and Jean walk into the kitchen. Instantly the children freeze at the sight of me quieting down out of fear of Wolverine's wrath. Jean, of course, just smiles.

"Morning Logan, have a fun night?"

They all knew I was going to be the one to take Marie out for her first drinking session. Even Cyke seemed to approve, probably knowing that nothing bad would happen to her with me around more then anyone. Well… if bad isn't getting molested by the Wolverine. Nah, that ain't bad.

I just grunt in response, my eyes leaving Red and the kids as I go back to the newspaper, taking another sip of my beer. But even though I'm trying to read I pay more attention to the conversations before me.

"So what should we make for breakfast today?" Jeannie was the residential cook of the house, along with Storm and Beast. But sense Storm slept in most days and people were afraid of blue fur in their food Jean usually cooked breakfast.

"Pancakes!"

"Waffles!"

"French Toast!"

"Hmmm… how about all three?" The kids cheer in response and she smiles while I just grimace. While the food sounded delicious, listening to them all whoop and holler did not.

"Will ya'll keep it down?" I growl before stuffing some bacon into my mouth. The children shut up instantly but Jean frowns.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just got a headache." Headaches were naturally impossible for me to get because of my healing factor and yet that's what I had. Or at least it felt like one. Almost like a hang over, except I couldn't get those either. Maybe it was just all the confusion and stress I've been under since I've woken up. It was, however, the wrong thing to say to a doctor who knew I couldn't get headaches.

"A headache? Are you okay? Did you get hurt last night or-"

"No I'm fine Red, calm down. I'm just tired." I sigh, finishing off the beer and bacon. I stand to leave when the door opens again, this time Cyke, Jubilee, and a clearly hung over Marie stalking in. She looks annoyed and I have a feeling it's 'cause of Yellow.

"Hey Doc, do you got a cure for a nasty hang over, Roguey sure needs one!" She's practically yelling making Marie wince and cover her ears. I wince as well because of my enhanced hearing.

"Yellin' ain't gonna' help!" Marie whines out before plopping down.

Cyke frowns as he takes a seat as well, "You shouldn't have let her drink so much Logan."

If only you knew the shit I endured last night Cyke! The groping, the rubbing, the undressing, the kissing- Fuck! "Shush, it's not… Logan's fault." Marie manages as Jean brings her over some coffee. Absently I remember what I told her last night.

"_If you remember this tomorrow mornin' then know this; if ya' still want me my door is open for ya'."_

At the thought that she might remember, my head and cock jerk up. Clearing my throat I try to sound as casual as possible, "Ya' remember anything from last night kid?"

She frowns, "The beginnin'… but nothin' after like… my fifth shot." My heart and cock sink at the sentence. I mean just my cock. Why would my heart? I ain't in love with the damn girl.

Jean sighs, "How many drinks did she have?"

"I dunno, she tried everythin' on the list maybe once or twice."

Everyone's eyes widen except for the kids who were too young to understand. "Logan! What were you thinking?" Scott snaps.

I shrug, "I was thinkin' it was time for the kid to have some fun." I growl, my patience suddenly gone as I stand. "God knows she can't have it in this fuckin' place." I give the kid one last glance, her confused, hung over eyes meeting mine before I leave the kitchen, Jubilee's voice the last thing I hear.

"Wow, does Wolvie have a hang over too?"

I fucking wish.

Three days later I'm sitting there at my desk watching the kids in front of me silently. How did I get tricked into watching over the kids in detention? Oh right. For the past three days, every time I went to fucking sleep I was plagued with fantasies of Marie. Of us fucking, touching. It was worse then any nightmare, and because of it I wasn't getting sleep. So not only was I grumpy but more of a push over. Doesn't make sense I know but still. So when Jeannie asked me to take over detention so she and Cyke could go celebrate their anniversary I agreed.

When the fuck did I turn into a pushover? God damn dreams and sleepless nights. I couldn't even look at Marie, practically avoiding her all the time. I had no idea_ that night _would result in this or I would have never taken her out.

She didn't remember either so there was no chance of her acting on my request. And I wasn't about to when, for all I knew, her need for me had been induced by the alcohol. So, I was fucked more or less, sentenced to nights and days of jerking off and cold showers to keep the last of my sanity.

"_What's wrong with Mr. Logan?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He's seems a lot more… grumpy lately."_

"_Hah, how can you tell that? He's always grumpy."_

Damn kids. Do they not realize I have enhanced hearing or something? Growling I snatch up some chalkboard erasers and chunk one at each jabbering head. With my skills I hit dead on and the kids yelp before looking at me.

"This is detention so shut yer yap!" I snap, grabbing my thermos again. It seemed, lately, this thermos was never empty. Too bad I couldn't get drunk.

Damn kids. Calling me grumpy.

I ain't grumpy!

Just fuckin' sex deprived.

Before I know it the bell rings. Wow, building a mountain with eraser shavings makes time go by a lot faster then I expected. Glaring at the children I watch them file out, getting some sort of satisfaction from seeing chalk stains on the talksters. Brats.

I'm about to get up when a sweet scent fills my nose. Shit. Two seconds later there's a rap on the doorframe. Looking up I see no one other then Marie. I can't get a break can I? God must hate me… Actually I'm positive he does. Sighing I pick up my thermos, "What cha' want, kid?"

"Um… You planned on going with me to see that new movie, Kick-Ass, remember?"

Crap there's no more alcohol in my thermos.

Oh yeah… the movie… We planned that like weeks ago.

Double Crap.

"Today?"

"…Yeah…"

I really need some booze…. or maybe a tranquilizer. That could give me at least a buzz, right? Nah probably not.

I need a way out of this…. Ah!

"Sorry kid I forgot… I committed myself to Jean tonight." I see the suspicion, depression (and is that jealousy?) cross her face. That came out wrong. "I mean, she suckered me into helpin' her and Cyke with the new recruits on the training grounds." How did that happen? Oh right, pushover.

"Oh." The amount of disappointment and sadness in her voice is enough to make me feel guilt. God damn kid, making me feel guilty over shit. "Okay, I understand…" She starts to head out and I'm urged to call her back.

Actually, every instinct in my body is telling me to snatch her, throw her down, and fuck her all day long. But see, I doubt she'd agree to that, and then that would be considered rape. I might be horny, sexless, and sleepy, but that did not make me a rapist. So it took all my will power just to watch that perfect ass swing from side to side as she sauntered away.

Ya' know what? Fuck Magneto, fuck Sabretooth, and fuck Stryker. Marie was going to be the death of me. Man, I can see them now.

"_She killed Wolverine, how the fuck did that happen?"_

"_It's called intercourse Sabretooth; you of all men should understand what that can do. Mostly when you're sex deprived like Wolverine."_

"_And here I thought it would take more to bring down Weapon X then a little tail."_

Okay… that probably wouldn't happen. Since when did I imagine my enemies talking shit about my death anyway? Fucking booze-less, sexless, sleepless mind. I think I'm going insane.

Beer, beer will help.

Smiling at the thought of the bitter liquid I head downstairs to the kitchen, only to pause outside the door when I here Jubilee and Marie talking. I hear my name and stop to listen. So what, now I'm a fucking peeping tom, stalker too? Ah, I don't care.

"I just think he's angry at me…"

"Why would he be angry at you? You haven't done anything wrong!"

"Maybe-"

"Logan, what are you doing?" I jump and twirl around seeing Cyke standing there, a stern frown on his face. Great, just great. Obviously hearing Cyke's not-so-quiet question the kitchen door opens, revealing the two girls. I really need a beer now.

"Logan?" Don't look at me like that, Marie. I push past them and grab a few beers. Then I realize I forgot my thermos but shrug it off. I don't give a damn, too grumpy.

"Were you spying, Wolvie?" Shut the fuck up Yellow.

Cyke raises an amused eyebrow but I ignore him and push back past them. I hear him let out a chuckle as I stalk away and promptly raise my empty hand to give him a crude gesture.

Hockey, beer, pizza, and fried chicken; the epitome of a great night to be. Sure pizza and fried chicken is a bit much but oh well. Ya' know how women deal with sorrow by eating ice cream and watching The Notebook? Yeah well, I drink beer and fattening foods while watching hockey. It's my copping mechanism for my depression.

I was supposed to help Red and Cyke but… they could go fuck themselves. I had just arrived to the training ground when I spotted Jean and Scooter making out like horny teenagers. It was then I decided I didn't want to be a sex deprived loser with two horny love birds. So, before they noticed, I went back inside, got some supplies, and went to my room. Luckily for me Chuck supplied me my own television.

Dragging some chicken in some ketchup I watch as my team slams the shit out of the other team and grin. They might be down by four but they were doing more of the ass kicking, and admit it, violence is why most people actually watch hockey. Canadian stereotypes excluded.

Washing down the fat with a swig of beer I let out a slow breath, reaching over for a slice of pizza. This was heaven, made me forget Marie or my horny- Okay never mind. Fucking brain, go back to being dead. Groaning I stretch out, the muscles of my body clearly stretching and bunching with no shirt hiding them. I felt sore almost, which was weird. Did that come with insomnia- well sex-somnia?

Ignoring the thought I trail my eyes and mind back to the game as I take a huge bite of my slice of pizza, practically eating half of it. As I chew that down I reach in my drawer and shuffle random shit around in search of a cigar. Nicotine. I knew I was forgetting something!

Finding the cancer ridden stick I stuff it in my mouth then start my search for my lighter.

_Knock Knock._

My head snaps up and I frown, trying to figure out the person through all the other smells clouding my nose. Sniffing out a hint of Marie I sigh. Great, what now? "Come in!" It's almost like a snap as I chew on the end of my cigar, continuing my search for a lighter.

"Hey." Her voice is soft and hesitant, I can even sense a bit of anxiousness, like she expected me to bitch at her to leave. And I thought about doing it too, until I saw her pajamas, if that's what you want to call it. Tiny little cotton shorts a tank top that was tight enough to give me a great view of every curve she had. Oh and she wasn't wearing a bra, just my tags.

I curse Chuck for keeping the place so cold.

A grunt is all she gets, checking to make sure I had covers over my waist. Blood was rushing down south and she didn't need to see that.

Biting her plump bottom lip she glances to my bed and I realize, with all the crap on it, she can't sit. Sighing I grab the pizza box and move it before motioning to the spot. I should be kicking her out, but I can't.

I'm such a pushover.

A pushover, grumpy, sexless, sleepless, rapist, stalker.

Great.

I hear her take a deep breath before she finally speaks, "Are ya' angry at me?" Dammit.

Letting out a ragged breath I shake my head. Having long since given up on the lighter I grab another beer and pop it open. "No kid, I ain't."

She frowns, obviously not believing me for a second. "I did somethin' didn't I? On my birthday?" Why is she so damn smart?

"Ya' didn't do anything." Not really. It's my fault for being the perverted old geezer.

"You're lyin'."

"You don't know that."

"That sentence just kinda' proved me right." It's my turn to take a deep breath as I attempt to think of a way out of this. She wouldn't leave me alone till I told her something, made amends. Dammit, what do I say?

'Oh yeah you kinda came on to me, gave me a raging hard on, almost drove me into a tree with your molestin'. And let's not forget I told you to come to my room so I can fuck your brains out!' Yeah… that would not go over very well at all.

Apparently she gave up hope on me saying anything because she huffed and snatched a piece of fried chicken. "Well since ya' won't tell me why you're angry-"

"I ain't angry Marie."

"Mhm, then why did you lie and tell me ya' were helping Jean and Scott tonight just to get out of going to that movie with me?"

"I didn't lie. I was really supposed to help them."

"And ya' didn't 'cause? Last I checked the Wolverine loved makin' newbies run until they fainted from exhaustion." She gives me a curiously raised eyebrow and I frown. Since when did she do the eyebrow thing? That's my thing! Hm, maybe she got it from me…

I can't think of a lie so I tell the truth, "Didn't wanna' see Red and Scooter make-out the whole damn time."

"Oh." Again with that sad voice! What the hell did I imply this time, huh? "I didn't know ya' still loved her." Oh for Christ's sake.

"I don't love her, or did, stop listenin' to rumors." She should know better from all the bullshit rumors kids spread about us when we first arrived. Though now, some of them were kinda appealing.

_Stop it Wolverine._

Oblivious to my self chastising she shakes her head, "But your memories- you told her your heart belonged to her and-"

Damn she saw that? "I was flirting- lookin' for a way to get her into my bed. 'Course then I gained a conscience and kinda' gave up." She frowns and I know she's thinking what an ass I am for trying to seduce a taken woman at the time. But that's me… or at least the old me. The tamer Logan ain't like that…

Nope I'm just a pedophile.

_Not a pedophile. She's twenty-one, remember?_

True.

Shrugging as if she's given up, Marie glances at the TV then back at me. "Well can I at least watch the rest of the game with you? The children got the big TV so they can watch SpongeBob." I wince in sympathy for her at the mention of the annoying square sponge. I fucking hate that show, as did Marie. She always had good taste when it came to things like that. And while I should turn her away I can't, and instead, move over to give her room.

She smiles and scoots next to me by the head board before lying down. I don't know if she does it purposely or by habit, but Marie instantly curls into me. The corners of my mouth twitch up and I grab a piece of pizza to contain myself. I don't know what's wrong with me, she always does this. Whenever we watch a movie or a hockey game in my room she'll curl up against me; something about the heat I give off. It didn't bother me either… or it used not to. Now I couldn't think about anything but her naked hand on my naked stomach, so close to my fucking crotch.

Thank god for her control.

Absently, I reach down and toy with her fingers, scarping off the nail-polish. When she realizes what I'm doing she jumps and pulls her hands away. Dammit. "Logan! Don't take off my nail polish!" It's the same polish she's had on since her birthday.

I roll my eyes in return, "It's already chippin' away, I'm just helpin'." I hear her let out a huff but it comes out as a laugh instead. She turns her body, almost on top of me, to get a better view. She just stares at me and I growl, "What?"

"Nothin' just… ya' don't seem like the kind of guy to let someone like me not only lay and cuddle with you but… you scrape off my nail-polish and toy with my fingers?" I frown in response to her reasoning, not making much sense of it.

"I have two questions. By 'don't seem like the kind of guy' and 'someone like me', do you mean exactly?"

"Well… Ya' know… you seem like the guy to just takes what he wants, fuck it, be done and walk off-" I grimace are her blunt words which surprises me. "-And someone like me; the kid. It's just different…"

I shake my head, "You answered your own question, Marie. Ya' _are _the kid which is why I'm not the kinda of guy to want to fuck and leave you like that. Get it?" I realize then that the way I spoke sealed me to a life of never having sex with her. I just pretty much secured her as the kid and told her I'd never want her.

Fuck my life.

Well I'm just the truest idiot, huh? Maybe Sabretooth was right about my stupidity.

I expect her to turn around, but she doesn't. Instead she glares before climbing over me, straddling my hips. What the hell? I give her my famous eyebrow routine and she gives me a coy smile in return, her nimble fingers reaching up to mess with the hairs on my chest. It's always been a major turn on for me when woman rake their nails through that patch of hair, so it takes all I have to keep a straight face and not groan.

She innocently tilts her head to the side, and as if reading my mind, rakes her nails down my chest. I release an involuntary gasp/growl and she grins even more. My breath leaves me and I freeze when I realize she's wearing that fuck-me smile. Just like in my dreams. Holy shit.

"Ya' know…" she whispers, continuing to toy with my chest. My breath finally returns just as she flicks my nipple, making it leave again. God dammit, does she know what she's doing? I haven't had sex in forever, and I've been ready to burst thanks to her. "Ya' said yer door would be open… but it wasn't."

In that moment, I realize she knows exactly what she's doing, mostly when she presses down against my crotch. Because of her ministrations I'm not thinking clearly and frown, gritting my teeth. "What the fuck are ya' talkin' about, kid?" She should know I can't pay attention when she's molesting me like she is.

Sighing she gives me this look like it's obvious before taking a breath, her tone going deeper, "'If you remember this tomorrow mornin' then know this; if ya' still want me my door is open for ya'." My mind skids to a halt, meeting her eyes, dark orbs for dark orbs. Now, my mind isn't working correctly so all I can say is,

"Ya' little fuckin' liar."

The fuck-me smile returns as she bends down, her lips feathering across mine and down my jaw. "I remember everything, Wolverine." She whispers against my ear, her hands moving to assault my body. I still can't move and getting really pissed about that fact. "I remember doing this-"her head dips down to draw quick kisses across my shoulder, "-and how hard ya' were." I release a suppressed groan when she grabs my crotch, rubbing my cock through my jeans. "But mostly-"her face is now centimeters from mine as she touches my whiskered face, all the way to the hair, "- I remember how you kissed me." Her last statement is breathless and I find myself grabbing her face, kissing her hard.

She releases a vibrant moan as my tongue sweeps into her mouth, claiming her as mine. My first instinct is to flip her, making me on top, but I realize I don't want to. The image of her riding me runs through my mind and I growl, my cock hardening to the point of pain. Gasping, she pulls back for air, her lust filled eyes staring down at me carefully. I lock eyes with her as I reach up, pulling her shirt up and over her head. Her breasts come down with a crotch torturing bounce and I grind my teeth, my tags swinging back to rest in between the perfect mounds of flesh.

My own nimble fingers toy with the draw strings of her shorts as I pull her closer, the other free hand against the small of her back to direct her towards my mouth. Two seconds later, I'm attacking her right breast, licking, sucking, biting. Her body arches as moans fall from her lips. A smile forms on my mouth, disappearing the moment she reaches down to unzip me. I bite down hard when she takes me into her hands and she yelps, pleasure mixed in her voice.

"L-Logan watch it."

"You-"I kiss a nipple before pulling back, "-too, kid." She just smiles in response, and then continues to massage me, her hands driving me crazy as I fight to control myself. I didn't want to come yet, I had to be inside her.

Snarling I move to stand, taking her with me until we're both standing. She gives me a worried look before smiling, "I think I've found the Wolverine's weakness." The whisper fell from her lips with a soft husky glow and it was all I could do not to explode right then. Instead I raise a cocky eyebrow.

"Oh really, and what's that?" A smirk twitches at the corner of those lush lips and I reach out to kiss them again but she pushes me back, the back of my legs hitting the side of the bed. Her hand snakes out to pull down my pants and she lets out a breath. "What?"

"The real thing is so much better then the memory." I frown and she gives me a coy smile before grabbing me again. "And I thought the image of you was big enough, damn." She sounds so breathless and I swallow. Then Marie's pink little tongue darts out to wet her lips before she falls to her knees, taking me into her mouth.

Don't get me wrong, many women have given me head but just the thought of Marie's little mouth on me is enough to drive me crazy… so it actually happening- I stop my hands from grabbing her hair and instead I touch her shoulders, trailing my fingers up and down instead of gripping her. I wouldn't grab her hair like a whore; she was so much better then that. But it takes everything in me not to.

A moan breaks through when she licks me from balls to tip and I arch into her mouth. I think she laughs because her throat vibrates. Losing it I pull her back before I come. I had to be inside her. Worry crosses her face; as if she's scared I didn't enjoy it and I can't help but chuckle, sitting down to pull her into my lap. "So that's my weakness huh?" I murmur, pulling her shorts and underwear off her before dipping my fingers in to rub her clit. She gasps and arches into me. I grab her face to pull her down, giving her a heated kiss.

Pulling back, she starts moving against my fingers and the image of her riding me flows through my mind again and I growl. I had to have her. Marie was definitely my weakness. I'm surprised, however, when she grabs me to lower herself down. I'm amazed at how brave she is but my amazement turns into amusement when she fumbles. A chuckle escapes and she sends me a glare. "Ya' gonna' help or what?"

Smiling I kiss her and grab her hips, lifting her up before plunging deep inside her. She gasps out from pain and I freeze. "Yer a virgin?"

"What, ya' thought I wasn't?"

Well she had gotten good enough control a while back. I naturally assumed she jumped someone… I would have. "Yeah well…"

Instead of being angry, she amazes me again when she just smiles, grinding down hard on me. "I didn't come on to ya' just 'cause I was drunk Logan… it just gave me the courage to show you how much I wanted you." She touches my face again before kissing me. "Besides-"A cocky grin covers her features. "-I'm not a virgin anymore."

My guilt for breaking her barrier so fast is fleeting when she starts moving and I growl, laying back to watch her. She lifts her hips up and sinks down in a constant rhythm, taking me all the way to the hilt. Fuck. Being inside of her was better then I thought. Her wet, slick skin sliding against me over and over was like a silk caress. Biting my tongue I grab her hips before raising my own up into her, driving in even deeper. I meet her thrust for thrust and she gasps each time, reaching out to touch my face. I smile and kiss her fingers.

I watch Marie lean over me, positioning herself so she could ride me faster, purposely bringing me more pleasure. Our gazes lock and I reach down to where our bodies are joined and start to stroke her in time with the thrusts. Her gasps become moans, tiny pants falling from her lips as I increase her own pleasure.

I hold my breath, continuing my thrusts and touches as I control myself. She had to come first. Just as the thought crosses my mind she tenses before jerking up, almost screaming my name. I don't hesitate. Growling, I flip us over, pinning her beneath me before I pound into her at my own accord. Of course, it isn't long before I release control, letting myself come inside of her, burying deep inside her heat as I do, her name falling my lips in a fierce growl.

Not wanting to crush her I push myself off of her and flop down beside her. She crawls back on top and just smiles down at me. Her eyes are glazed over from pleasure, her face and neck red from my whiskers; my own mark. She nuzzles my neck before settling down on me. Absently I remember the game as I toy with the locks of her hair, finding the white pieces and playing with them.

She lets out a breath, the warm air tickling my nipple. "You've never done that in your memories…"

I frown; half of me already off in sleep land. "What?"

"Ya' never let a woman ride ya' before."

Damn she caught on. Shrugging casually I draw my hands up and down her back, "Ya' well I told ya', yer different remember?" No fucking and leaving when it comes to Marie.

She just makes an "Mmm" sounds and I can tell she's dozing off, "So… in a way… it's like I was your first." She whispers it but I hear her perfectly with my hearing and I grin turning over as she cuddled against me. "And ya' were mine…"

The Wolverine doesn't care about others, but her I do. The Wolverine doesn't cuddle, but with her I do. And the Wolverine _does not_ ever let the woman be the dominant one during sex. And yet… with her I did. I realize then that we shared something big just now. And while I am a man who fucks I think… I think this was considered making love….?

"Yeah I guess so, darlin'."

I realize she's asleep and smile, reaching over to grab the remote and turn off the TV. Darkness fills the room but I still see perfectly. The only light was from the moon outside and I frown, seeing it bouncing off my tags that are around her neck, making them shine. Without any other thought I close my eyes and rest.

_Fin_


End file.
